


That's my boy

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, No Incest, or smut, prompted, this is a feels zone only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor baby Bård is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> V short prompt fic i whacked out for someone on tumblr (QueensJenn was it you? I feel like it was you) I added a little at the end because it felt a bit abrupt where i left it before. Hope you like it! ~Elly

“I’m coming round” Vegard’s voice crackled down the phone.   
“Noooo” Bård groaned at his brother.   
“Yes!” Vegard retorted sternly   
“If you’re not well then I’m coming over to look after you”   
“I don’t need to be babied by you.” Bård said, although, if he was entirely honest with himself, that’s exactly what he needed right now.   
“I don’t care, I’ll be round in ten” Vegard said abruptly and hung up the phone. Bård sniffed, trying to clear his sinuses as he threw the phone down on the sofa, a smile on his face. He knew Vegard would insist on coming round, that’s part of the reason he’d called him. He shivered and pulled his duvet tighter around his shoulders and laid his head on the back of the sofa, his head pounding; he really did feel like shit.

Vegard shut the door quietly behind him, thankful that Bård had got him a key cut. He crept through the house, not wanting to be too loud, because if he knew his brother, he would asleep on the couch, with some terrible daytime TV playing in the background. He peeped around the doorway into the living room, and sure enough there he was. Wrapped in a blanket, head lolling back on the sofa. Vegard smiled to himself, and placed the shopping bag carefully on the floor, before retrieving a pillow from the big chair and sliding it gently under his brother's head. bard would thank him later, he thought, before shaking his head; _no he wouldn’t_ he corrected himself, but he didn’t care, Bård wasn’t the type to be outwardly grateful, it was in the small gestures - the rare hugs and the reluctant smiles - that he gave his thanks. Vegard retrieved his bag and walked over to the kitchen, Bård’s apartment was open plan, so he could make some food and keep an eye on him at the same time.

Bård was roused from his slumber by a gentle hand shaking his shoulder. He blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the light and as his vision slowly came into focus he saw his brother. In his sleepy state his first reacting was to reach his arms out, grab hold of Vegard and pull him tightly to him the way he did when they’d share a bed as kids. Vegard allowed himself to be hugged, smiling against Bård’s shoulder. “Hey little brother, wake up. I made food”   
“What?” Bård mumbled, rubbing his eyes with one hand, the other still firmly around his brother’s shoulders. Vegard couldn’t help but chuckle at Bård’s incoherence.  
“Food, sustenance, cusine! I made you some.” he gently detached himself from his Bård’s grip, grasped his hand firmly and pulled him up. “Come on” he led his little brother, who was still yawning, to the table where he’d laid out some soup, a bread roll and a hot cup of lemon and honey . Bård finally clocked what was going on, the delicious smell making his stomach rumble, and turned to Vegard.   
“I’m so glad you’re here” he said absentmindedly, reaching his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly again. “I love you” Vegard’s heart leapt at his words. He knew his brother was drowsy and a little dazed right now, but to hear him say it made his heart swell. He hugged Bård back, smiling to himself and committing the scene to memory.

Bård let go abruptly and sat at the table digging in hungrily, Vegard watching with a satisfied smile on his face.   
“You’re hungry then little brother? He said with a tone of amusement in his voice. It was more of a statement than a question but Bård nodded, before swallowing his mouthful.   
“Vegard…” He began, his tone light but needy. “Will you… Tonight…”  
“Yes I’ll stay” Vegard retorted, returning to the sink to wash the dirty dishes that had begun to pile up. He knew his brother inside out, and knew that he hated asking for help. He’d ‘asked’ him to stay the night many times before, and each time being completely useless and refusing to get to the point, prompting a game of ‘guess what I’m trying to ask you’ which left Vegard exasperated. The sound of his brother resuming his face stuffing behind him made Vegard smile broadly at the wall. _That’s my boy_ he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The two men spent the rest of the day hanging out at Bård’s apartment, not paying attention to the clock. The TV played nonstop in the background, but they weren’t paying it much attention. Instead they joked around, played board games and improvised stupid songs using Bård’s guitar. Eventually, a few hours after the sun had set, they were both lounging on the sofa, Vegard flipping idly through the TV channels trying to find something halfway entertaining. He glanced over at his brother, and wasn’t surprised to find him with his legs curled under him like a cat and his head resting on the arm of the sofa. He couldn’t see his face from where he was sat, but he could tell from the rise and fall of the other man’s chest that he was fast asleep. He stretched his arms above his head, his own body crying for rest and checked his phone, it was gone 10 so he decided to head for bed.

He didn't want to wake Bård just yet, and instead moved to the kitchen to clear the last of the day’s mess before heading down to lock the front door.  
“Vegard?” Bård’s voice drifted through the small apartment and found his ears, he sounded concerned, and Vegard moved back towards the living room. He found Bård sat bolt upright, rubbing his eyes. His hands dropped to his lap and when he caught sight of his elder brother he let out a long sigh. “I thought you’d gone home...” He muttered, his voice small and pathetic. Vegard shook his head, approaching his brother and placing a hand on his forehead.  
“I said I’d stay didn’t I?” He retorted, frowning slightly as he noticed Bård’s head had grown hotter since the last time he’d checked. “Get to bed, I’ll bring you in some paracetamol to bring that fever down.” He ordered and Bård obeyed immediately, getting to his feet slightly unsteadily, causing him to grab Vegard’s arm in order to balance himself. He glanced up and smiled. “Clumsy idiot” Vegard murmured fondly before nodding his head in the direction of the bedroom “go on I’ll only be a minute” he watched as Bård shuffled away, rolling his shoulders as he walked, and went to fetch the pills.

There was only one bed in the apartment, and they’d be sharing it tonight. It was some sort of unspoken agreement between the two of them; they would always share a bed when possible. As odd as it would seem to anyone on the outside of their little bubble, it was tradition, it was comfort, it was home. They never mentioned it to anyone else, lest it be misconstrued, and they never discussed it between them, neither wanting to relive the terror of their years spent in the unstable clutches of war-torn countries. 

Vegard entered Bård’s bedroom, and could practically smell the germs. The space was hot and stuffy, so he moved to the window, flinging it open and basking for a moment in the cool air that rushed in. He moved towards the bed, his lump of a brother slumped in his usual position; curled up on his left side. He sat on the bed beside him and shook his shoulder gently; no response. He set the water and pills down on the bedside table and shook him again, a little more firmly this time; still nothing. He ignored the faint ringing of alarm bells at the back of his head, and shook him a third time, much harder than the first, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as his brother continued to lie there, offering no signs of waking up.  
“Bård” Vegard said loudly, holding his hand to his mouth, a small burst of relief resonating within him as he felt his hot breath. He was breathing at least. He started tapping him lightly on the cheek, hoping the sensations would bring him round, and with the other hand continued to shake his shoulder. After about a minute or so Bård finally began to respond, a groan emerging from deep within him, and his eyelids flickering, exposing the whites of his eyes as they rolled around in his head. Vegard ceased his tapping and sighed hard, his heart settling, although not entirely. As his brother’s delirium began to subside, he encouraged him to sit up and handed him the water and pills.

“So hot… Vegard…” Bård muttered, his eyes finally focussing on his brother, he blinked a few times and clocked what he was offering. He took the pills without hesitation and glugged at the water greedily, spilling some of it in the process. Vegard regarded his brother with concern. He mentally decided to take him to the doctors tomorrow morning, whether he liked it or not, he was in no state to argue.

“Bård, you’ve got a fever, you need to try and cool down” he said firmly, looking his brother in the eye. “You need to take some layers off” he helped the younger man undress until he was just in his boxers, and then let him lie back down and go to sleep. He got changed himself, watching as Bård drifted back off into his slumber, his breathing heavy and loud, as he tried to breathe through his blocked up nose. He slipped in beside him, wearing his shirt and a pair of sweatpants he’d found in Bård’s jumble of a wardrobe and turned over, trying to block out the niggling worry at the corner of his mind.

He felt the bed shift beneath him and a small smile was born at the corner of his mouth, as he anticipated his brother’s next move. Sure enough he felt a finger poke him square in the back, and he shifted over so he was facing Bård, his blue eyes shining from the light of the streetlamp outside the window. Vegard raised one eyebrow, but still lifted his arm to allow the other access to his chest. Bård snuggled against him, the heat of his skin radiating through Vegard’s clothes as he did so, and soon he was asleep again. His face relaxed and his mouth lightly open, blowing shallow, noisy breaths into the darkness.


End file.
